The invention relates generally to rotary lawn mowers and more particularly to rotary lawn mowers including a clutch operable to engage and disengage a cutter blade with respect to a prime mover. Still more particularly, the invention relates to rotary lawn mowers in which cutter blade rotation is simultaneously braked incident to disengagement of the clutch.
Attention is directed to the U.S. Hoff Pat. No. 3,026,665 issued Mar. 27, 1962 and to the U.S. Meldahl Pat. No. 3,253,391 issued May 31, 1966.